Hidan's Angel
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: Hidan falls in love with the newest member. But rejection turns his love into an obsession. Oneshot.


When your a psycho sadistic craized demon, nothing fazes you. Espicially when you just so happen to be imortal. Hidan was imortal. And he was indeed a psychotic demon. But only because of his religion, and god. It was hard to believe such a person was religious. But looking apon Hidan's religion, one would easily understand.

Hidan's religion was one-of-a-kind. Sacrafises had to be made for their god. Lord Jashin. And in return for these killings, they were granted the gift of imortality. And all that was asked was to cause destruction and chaos. So if Jashin was the god of this religion, then Hidan must have been considered the messanger. Messanger of death, and of Jashin.

He could care less who his victim was. As long as they screamed, begged, and bleed, he would kill them. And all this wasn't even for the gift that he possesed. It was all just to please his god. And there was nothing he wouldn't do to satisfy his god.

*************************************************************************************************************

Everyone hates someone right? They could have just meet the person, and right there instinctly hate them.

Hidan hated her. The newest member of the Akatsuki. Kana. But it wasn't instinctly. She wasn't a bitch or anything. She wasn't weak, or cocky either. Infact when Hidan first layed eyes on her, he thought she was an angel. The tattoo on her back helped prove it more. Coming out of her spin were two grey angel wings. The left one was perfectly normal, while the right one was broken and dripping with blood. Who ever implanted the ink into her did a wonderful job.

She was a fallen angel. She was his angel for the time being. He loved looking into her shining midnight blue eyes, and watching as that small innocent smile formed on her lips. If Hidan talked about Jashin, she would listen. If he began cursing, she wouldn't say anything but continue on with the conversation. Hell she doesn't even mind when he has to sacrafise someone. She understands it's what he had to do for his religion.

She was truely his angel. A gift from Jashin, as he said. So how can one simple flaw make him completely hate her you ask? Well when your Hidan, you have a strong belief in your religion. And your god is everything to you.

Hidan decided one day to ask her is she would join him. Become a Jashinist. She said no. It was a disappointment for him. He really wanted her to join. But she obviously had her own religion. Wrong. What she had told him, made his whole body tremble in anger, like never before. Her words made him hate her.

"Hidan, I'm a atheist. I don't believe in religion or gods." How he hated hearing that. It made his blood boil. He walked right out of the room without listening to her. But again he tried bringing her to Jashin. He didn't want this girl, this beautiful angel to be damned for eternity.

And again she declined the offer. It was then that Hidan realized he was the one who would save her. And there was only one way he could save her from hell. If she wasn't going to join willingly, then he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

That's why she was in his room now. That's why she was pinned to his wall, cloths ripped and shredded all over. Her arms were outstretched, withs spikes going right through her hands, to hold her inplace while Hidan tortured her. Even though her face was red, and covered in tears and blood, she looked beautiful to him. And the symbol of his religion right behind her, made it all better.

He grinned as she whimphered. He loved hearing all his sacrafises cry and scream for mercy. But this time it was different. He was giving her mercy. Just in a punishing way. So far all he had done was torture the poor girl. If she thought raping her, and cutting her up was it, oh was she wrong.

He stood infront of her and gently brushed his fingers on her leg. She gasped and let out a whimper the second he touched her, and began sobbing harder. If she were any other victim he would have laughed and cursed at how pathetic they were being, then killed them in a heartbeat. But Kana was different. He had fallen for her. And he wasn't about to end her punishment like the others. Even though he would have prefered her to be more willing. His fingers glided up, feeling the smooth skin of her thighs till they turned moist.

He brought his hand away and examined the white liquid that had a mix of red. He had raped her, but he didn't think he had done it that hard. Oh well it was worth it. Seeing her eyes full of tears, the pleasurable pain expression, and listening to her scream his name over and over again. He chuckled whipping the left over cum on his coat. "I believe it's time for you to except your fucking fate now." he said taking a kunai out.

Kana's sobbing was silenced by a sudden gasp, as she eyes'd the kunai. Hidan smirked. If only he could read minds. He was now curious to know what the poor girl was thinking. He chuckled and slowly waved the kunai and watched as her eyes followed it. "Don't worry, you'll get to feel the sweet pain from this soon enough." he said lowering the knife to his wrist. In one quick moment he sliced a small gash. Turning it, he let the liquid fall on the floor, to creat a small puddle. Then he stepped in it and began drawing out another symbol for him to stand in.

"Ready?" he asked suddenly placing the kunai against her cheek. Her only reaction was to squeeze her eyes shut, and turn her head as if to escape it. He let out a small chuckle and began trailing it down her perfect flawless skin. Not cutting it though. Just brushing so a red line was trailing from her cheek down to her collar bone. He then pressed down, allowing the skin to seperate, and making her let out a small whimpher.

Hidan removed the Kunai, and watched as a small stream of blood was now slowly pouring from the wound. He leaned over and licked the metalic liquid. It tasted sweet on his tounge and felt his skin begin to change. He nibbled on her ear lob. "Now my Kana, we can begin." he grinned and stabbed the kunai into her shoulder. The sudden act of violance caused her to let out a murderous scream. Hidan only let out a pleasurable sigh as his shoulder began ooze blood, from the wound.

Kana's sobbing was becoming harder. Infact her breathing was becoming jagged, and it sounded like she was hyperventalating. That was new to him. But it didn't matter. He pulled out his pike. He placed the tip over his heart. Pressing down, he began drawing a design on his own skin. He looked over at Kana who was screaming in pain. He felt her pain. It was wonderful. Nothing but pure pleasure.

He glanced at the area on her chest, where soon enough a cut in the shape of a bloody, jagged heart formed. She was so beautiful, it almost made him pity the fact he was about to kill her. Reaching up, he grabbed one spike that was holding her up and ripped it out. She screamed again. Her body went limb as she now hung by one spike, but Hidan repeated himself and pulled the other spike out also. Tossing it aside he smirked down at the crying angel.

Both her legs curled up into her, and her arms were crossing over her chest. He felt her pain. It was becoming so amazing. So wonderfully pleasurable he knew she was close to death. Reaching down, he grabbed her arm and forced her into him. She tensed and squeezed her eyes while still whimphering. He bent down and began licking her chest. Cleaning the streams of blood that was flowing from her heart.

Once he cleaned it, and new thinner streams were flowing he forced her soft lips onto his. "Doesn't it taste fucking wonderful?" he asked grinning. He had his fun. Now it was time to end this. Wraping on arm around her waist, he began kissing her again, while raiseing the pike so it was pointed at her back. Hw wanted to feel everything. That's why he began slowly pushing it into her. Her scream would have put a banshee to shame, if his lips weren't blocking it. Put the pike was now pushing into her. Her body was thrashing against his. Looking for anyway to escape, but Hidan kept his grip on her. The pain she felt, the pleasure he felt, was now stabbing both their hearts.

Hidan moaned in pleasure, while Kana became limb in his arms. "Jashin-sama. Except this angel."


End file.
